newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hank J. Wimbleton
Hank J. Wimbleton is the name given to the protagonist of Madness Combat. Originally the character was without a name, but a Wanted-poster in Madness Apotheosis depicted this name (which was later confirmed by Krinkels himself). Apparently he is a highly trained combatant who uses his skill to effortlessly decimate his opponents, the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. He does however have trouble defeating the two main opponents, Jesus and Tricky. Hank's past as well as his motives in the series are unknown and have not yet been divulged by Krinkels, but it is suspected that this will become clear in the final animation. This being the case, fans are forced to piece together whatever they can from the previous episodes. Hank was also in the possession of his own car for a short period of time. Krinkels has also stated he will be revived one last time. Abilities Hank is very experienced in the field of combat, being able to effectively wield almost every weapon he comes to possess, from sidearms to large-calibre rifles to swords and knives. He is also highly adept in unarmed combat, employing an often acrobatic yet brutal fighting style. He is physically very strong for his size, performing feats such as wielding heavy weapons like an axe with one arm and literally ripping his enemies apart. It is possible that Hank also has some kind of extrasensory perception, as he can accurately attack enemies behind him without having to look first. After being resurrected in the ninth episode, Hank has become at least twice as large and is much stronger than before. One of his arms became a sharp tentacle-like limb that he could use to gouge and stab opponents. Hank's mutated limb becomes further empowered when he comes into contact with Jesus's halo in Madness Abrogation; afterwards, he is granted a fully-fledged hand rather than just a sharp spike and can unleash blasts of holy energy when punching with this arm, making it a very effective weapon against the Auditor. Appearances Madness Combat In the original animation, Hank was an unnamed protagonist and appeared identical to an ordinary grunt. In the beginning, Hank is standing in a park with others nearby. He approaches the owner of a boombox, who punches him and initiates a large brawl. After defeating a total of 32 people, including Jesus and two zombies that he created, Hank emerges victorious and practically unscathed. It is also notably the only Madness animation in which Hank survives until Madness Antipathy, much later in the series. Madness Redeemer In the second Madness animation, Hank is once again the protagonist and deals out hefty damage. His identity remains a mystery in this episode. Hank's goal is to track down and kill the sheriff, but his reasons for doing so are unknown. However there is speculation that this motive is rooted from a letter from the sheriff that says, "No Pie for you! -Sheriff" in a box of "Delicious Pie" that Hank has opened. After cutting down entire forces of enemies, Hank almost achieves his objective before Jesus shoots him through the back of his head, killing Hank for the first time. This is the first episode in which Tricky the Clown appears, but is killed by Hank in the midst of his slaughter. Madness Avenger Hank has been resurrected after his death in the previous episode. He has another attempt on the Sheriff's life, making this episode very similar to the second animation. During Hank's rampage, the Sheriff attempts to stop him by activating an "Improbability Drive", a device that begins to distort the reality of Nevada. This fails to stop Hank, who continues to fight his way to the Sheriff, killing Tricky again in the process. When he finally reaches his target, Jesus stabs him in the torso. Hank kills both Jesus and the Sheriff moments before he dies. Madness Apotheosis Hank returns in the fourth episode, having been resurrected again, with a new goal; he is now on a quest to kill Tricky the Clown. After fighting his way through countless grunts and agents, Hank crashes a disco party hosted by Tricky and shoots him in the face several times, but this somehow fails to kill him. Hank then kills the rest of the party, and does it all again when Jesus appears and turns them into zombies. Hank is fatally wounded by a high-ranking zombie agent, but kills him and Jesus using a suicide bomb. Madness Depredation Hank has been brought back to life yet again by an unknown power, with fresh resolve to kill Tricky and now Jesus as well. After the usual killing of scores of agents, Hank engages in a lengthy battle with Jesus and several zombies. The fight is closely matched until Tricky appears, who has become extremely powerful as a result of the Improbability Drive activated by the Sheriff. He first kills Jesus, and despite Hank fatally wounding him more than once, he refuses to die and kills him as well. Madness Antipathy Hank is revived once again in this animation; it is unclear who continues to do so, but what is certain is that they do it to keep events interesting. His objective is still presumably to kill Tricky, and possibly to deactivate the Improbability Drive. When Hank finds the Drive, however, Tricky appears and attacks him with a train before he can turn it off (it is presumed by some of the fans that the drive was completely destroyed instead). A battle ensues on the train, which eventually runs straight off a cliff and explodes, with Hank and Tricky as the only survivors. Hank eventually catches Tricky off guard and brutally kills him, but he returns as a huge fiery monster. The episode is left with a cliffhanger as Hank begins attacking Tricky. Madness Consternation Hank is revived again after being killed by the new, stronger Tricky. Hank realises he cannot expect to defeat him and flees, killing many agents along the way. He briefly fights Tricky later on, and it is revealed that the clown has a second Improbability Drive built into his brain. Hank damages this Drive during the fight, weakening Tricky and reducing him to his normal size. As the fight drags on, Hank is killed by Jesus and the first Improbability Drive is also destroyed. Jesus then goes on to kill Tricky. A dark figure is seen in a distant building watching the situation from a computer, and in possession of the third and final Improbability Drive. Madness Aggregation Hank's corpse features in the beginning of this episode, when it is recovered by Sanford and Deimos. The pair battle through many agents and grunts to get Hank's body to a research facility, where they use a restoration chamber to bring him back to life. When Hank is revived, his body has become larger and one of his arms has mutated into a tentacle-like limb. His greatly increased strength allows him to defeat the likes of a huge Mag 3 Agent. He and Sanford begin to fight the Auditor, who then absorbs several bodies to make himself larger. Madness Abrogation Hank and Sanford continue to fight the Auditor during this episode. In the midst of the battle, Hank gains holy powers from Jesus's halo, bolstering his strength even further. The Auditor flees after the initial battle, leaving Hank and Sanford to fight his legions of agents and grunts on their way to him. When they eventually catch up to the Auditor, they seem to have the upper hand until he continually absorbs dead agents and becomes enormous. This backfires, however, as he accidentally absorbs Tricky's body and is destroyed from the inside out. Hank and Sanford are able to flee in time to escape the explosion that ensues. Deaths Hank has died seven times: Three times by Jesus * Madness Combat 2 * Madness Combat 3 * Madness Combat 7 (at the end) Three times by Tricky * Madness Combat 5 * Madness Combat 6 * Madness Combat 7 (beginning) And once by suicide in order to finish off Jesus in Madness Combat 4. Links *Madness Wiki article Category:Madness Characters Category:Main Madness Characters Category:Krinkels Animations Category:Characters Category:Mascots